


[火TJ]糖果支援

by Anie



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Political Animals
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie





	1. Chapter 1

最初是一个雨夜，水珠带着莫名的狂热砸向这个狭小的机场外墙。

T.J被困在这个需要用放大镜才能从地图上找到的机场里，突如其来的大雨将所有航班都延误了，风挟着浓密的潮湿空气将这个可怜的地方层层围裹。显示板上“取消”被刺目的红光连成了一片。

这是一个转机的机场，候机厅里挤满了来自各个地方有着各种目的的乘客，焦灼地跟工作人员大声沟通，在大厅里的等候椅之间的空隙里来回踱步，行李箱的滚轮在地板上发出令人心烦意乱的摩擦声。

T.J去买热咖啡，在打开饮口时才发现这并不是自己想要的那杯，仿佛加了五吨奶的咖啡散发着头晕目眩的奶香味，T.J回头看了看挤在咖啡店柜台前的乘客们，放弃了回去换一杯的想法。

他经过落地窗时瞥了一眼窗外，浓稠的黑夜时不时被闪电劈开，然后又重新合起，暴雨下的急促，砸在玻璃上形成一朵小水花。T.J啜饮着咖啡，心想自己还能有多倒霉。

一位乘客戴着有些类似于夏威夷风格的草帽对工作人员大叫大嚷，工作人员也跟着吼了回去，大喊着雨马上就会停了能不能安静哪怕一秒钟。

他这次旅行，名义上说是“散心”，来自Elaine的建议，并且列出了长达二十条这么做对T.J的好处。而实际上，这只是一种摆脱守在自己家门口的媒体闪光灯的最直截了当的做法。T.J的前男友Sean Reeves因贪污受到指控，并因此牵连出滥用职权的罪名，公众形象一落千丈，T.J的家人为了让T.J不要受到牵连而决定让他出去度个假。

T.J坐到座位上，戴上耳机看起手机里唯一一部无聊又乏味的老电影，里面的镜头就像用胶片拉扯出来的一样。

凌晨一点，雨还没有停，候机厅里也稍微安静了一点，旅客们都疲累的找到了位置坐下，工作人员给他们分发小毯子。盖上毯子后T.J觉得温暖了许多，调暗的灯光让他昏昏欲睡，工作人员的高跟鞋踩踏在地板上就像区别于雨声的另一场侵袭。而凌晨两点半的时候，雨渐渐小了，机场开始逐步恢复秩序，虽然显示屏上还是一片鲜红的“取消”。

“他们在建造诺亚方舟吗？！”T.J对这个低效率的机场失去了任何信心，他在小睡了一会儿又被广播吵醒时眯着眼睛打量了下四周，烦躁地抱怨。

当飞机真正可以起飞时，T.J差点与那带着清洗剂味道的毯子相拥而泣。外面的天空已经开始微微泛着灰白，当他坐到软椅上准备对付飞机餐时，才意识到这个时间换算一下，到纽约正是深夜。

老天，真感谢那该死的时差。

T.J狠狠地切下一块烤奶酪面包。

等T.J被纽约干燥又温和的气候包围时，已经快到凌晨了。他拖着行李箱，倚着机场的柱子，上面的指示牌有气无力地亮着。

正在T.J思考要不要直接转机到华盛顿DC时，他的手机突然震动，里面塞满了刚刚信号断线时收到的语音留言。

他一条条的打开，里面传来了来自不同人的急促又焦虑的声音，最后一条是来自Elaine的——

“嘿T.J……给我回个电话，好吗？”

电话接通的很快，Elaine看来还没有睡，自从Sean受到指控后她就一直没怎么休息。

“到纽约了吗？”Elaine略带疲惫的声音透过手机传到T.J的耳中。

T.J抿了抿唇，点头：“刚落地，正准备转机回华盛顿DC。”

“别回来了，T.J。”Douglas接过了电话，然后是敲击键盘的声音，“媒体把你的住所全围住了……在搜查Reeves的邮件时把你带了出来，我们尽力压住舆论，再加上Reeves本人为了不给自己抹上更大的污点也护住了这件事，但还是造成了一定的影响，不过是在于你是Reeves‘密友’层面。相信我T.J，这虽然很糟，但比‘婚内出轨’的名号好了不少。”

T.J反应了很久，才从抓住的几个关键词里渐渐回过神，他抓着手机的手紧了一下又颓然放松，张张嘴不知道该说什么，他想说的很多但都堵在了嗓子里。

那么多事情过去，再次被推上风口浪尖，T.J也不知道该作何反应了。他又捅了个篓子，留下一堆烂摊子跑去那个小国家，度过所谓假期后双脚再次踏上现实。可这一切又没有其他的选择，留在这儿只会越来越乱。

T.J被自己的束手无策而导致的失落感击中，就像之前困在被大雨包裹的机场里一样，连过甜的咖啡豆让他心里开始泛苦，酸涩感顺着血液慢慢攀升。他揉了揉眼睛，放低声音：“嗯。”

“没关系，T.J。”Douglas斟酌着如何安慰他，“等这件事过去，你就回来。Margaret说还有一瓶酒等着你开，还不让Elaine知道。”然后紧接着就传来Elaine冷静的一句：“谢谢你Douglas，现在我知道了。”

T.J被他们愉快的气氛感染的勾起了嘴角，说：“那我就暂时留在纽约。”

“可以找点事情做，T.J。只要别太高调……我想你知道的。”Douglas说。

找点事情做。

挂断电话后T.J茫然地扫视了一圈空荡荡的机场。

他都不知道该怎么回到自己这段时间要居住的那套公寓，从凌晨一点十分的纽约机场。


	2. Chapter 2

“这是什么玩意儿？”T.J满脸怀疑地盯着那块不知道写的什么语言的牌子看了许久，但劳累与疲惫让他难以深究，于是他直截了当地推开了那扇门，里面只亮了几盏灯。

一个小时前T.J还陷入一个巨大的人生窘境里，糟糕的时间使穿梭公车和机场客运全都毫无意外的下班了。他站在夜色里，干燥的风让他有点怀念潮湿到能拧出水的天气和加多了奶的咖啡。机场位于皇后区，意味着前往曼哈顿要有十五英里的路程。T.J盯着空空如也的路面，仿佛能凭空出现一辆车。深夜万籁俱寂，T.J第一次那么期盼着清晨的再次降临。

或许是自己的渴望过于强烈，他竟然真的等到了一个好心人可以载他前往曼哈顿。T.J感激地上了车，但司机显然不太常前往住宅区，T.J描述了半天司机都不清楚该怎么走，本来麻烦司机绕道送自己已经有点过意不去，T.J也就没再坚持让他送自己回到公寓，只是把下车地点换成了耳熟能详的麦迪逊大街。并且坚持付了车费。

他在麦迪逊大街上漫无目的地游荡，许多商店已经关门了，路灯照亮街道，霓虹灯零零星星的闪着光。T.J走了一段后就再也走不动了，他看了一下道路两边，只有一家店开着。落地窗上贴着浮夸的花体字，T.J辨认了半天才发现是不知道是几年前的Merry Christmas，这让他觉得自己在这乱七八糟的字体上浪费的时间被狠狠地羞辱了。而店的牌子也是繁复的花体字，或者是希腊语，或者是古埃及语，在黑夜里一点也看不清楚。经历刚刚那个落地窗的字体挑战后T.J再也不想知道这写的是什么了。

管它是什么，谁也不能阻挡他进去休息一下。

这家店看起来也要关门了，窗帘松松散散地用束带束了一半，只开了几盏暖黄色的壁灯，斜斜地洒在木质桌椅上。

“嘿！”前台那儿突然传出一个声音把T.J吓了一跳，他手一松，行李箱撞到了桌边。他走到前台，才发现那儿有个男人站在椅子上，用粉笔正在往墙上挂着的黑板写着什么，板擦与黑板表面发出令人不耐的摩擦声，男人跳下椅子，转过身，有点意外地说，“没想到还有人会来。”

那是个年轻男人，长得英俊，前台的顶灯开到了最小的亮度，柔和的一束光芒覆在了他身上，眼睫留下阴影，而蓝眼睛里溢满了笑意，他将粉笔扔在一旁的盒子里，挽起袖子的小臂肌肉结实且线条流畅。

T.J顿了一下，然后舔了舔唇，他的视线从男人身上扫过，然后落在身后灯光透射的影子上，被身后的柜子切割成不同大小的阴影。

“呃，”T.J耸了耸肩，问，“有什么喝的吗？”

男人笑起来，蓝眼睛眨了眨，有点懒洋洋的味道，他听起来十分无奈地说：“可以做咖啡。果汁的话就不行了，我现在并不想去仓库拿新鲜水果。也有一些酒……你能喝酒了吗？”

“我三十了，谢谢。”T.J翻了个白眼，并且期望这个看起来特别不靠谱的店老板可以准确地接收到他鄙夷的眼神。

“好吧，我的错。”男人依旧勾着嘴角，眼睫随着弯起的眼睛洒下弧形的影子，他重新拿出一根粉笔，在空中浮夸地抛了一下然后接住，对T.J示意，“你愿意帮我在这块黑板上写些字吗？希望你的字足够好看。Sue这几天忙于约会，而我的字……我尽力了。”

T.J看了看黑板上还没被完全擦去的字迹，他理解地点点头，但并没有接过粉笔的意思。男人以为T.J拒绝，继续补充：“当然，如果你肯帮我这个忙，你就不用付钱了，我是说，我宁愿请你吃东西，也不想忍受Sue的大呼小叫。”

“好的。”T.J踏上那个椅子，重心有点不稳，差点摔下去，男人从身边扶住他，然后把粉笔和需要写的东西一并塞进他手里，还强行握了握手。

“Johnny Storm。”男人自我介绍，掌心温暖极了，他声音压得很低，就想要融入这个夜晚安静的环境里，但眼眸明亮如火，“很高兴见到你。”

Johnny Storm。

T.J认识这个名字。异能者，无数次的出现在报纸和新闻上，还有他的那三个队友，无数次拯救了世界。他熟悉，但又很陌生，大多的时候T.J就像活在自己的世界里，对于这种新闻也只是大致地扫一眼。能记住名字就很不错了。

Johnny松开手时指腹蹭了一下T.J的虎口，T.J这才反应过来，讪讪地说：“Thomas Hammond。”

“知道了。”Johnny语调轻快，很亲昵地叫了声，“Tommy。”

T.J有确凿的证据证明自己听到那个称呼后打了个哆嗦，他摇头、用力地摆手，说：“叫我T.J。”

“好的吧，随你。”Johnny看起来漫不经心的样子，他大多时间都像对任何事都无所谓一样，转身从柜子里拿出几瓶酒，然后是一个高脚酒杯，“想喝点儿什么，T.J？”他念T.J名字的时候刻意放慢了语速，就像熬化的白糖牵扯出的糖稀一样黏黏糊糊的，在T.J心底留下了过于甜蜜的糖渍。

T.J忙着将纸上写的那些看起来拗口又做作的蛋糕名称写在黑板上，写完一行之后抖了抖有点发酸的手腕，让Johnny随便来。

然后他就喝到了一杯酒精指数快要爆表的酒。

“这个态度是不是不太好？”T.J将酒杯重重地放到桌子上，里面的液体随着动作溅出来一些，他用舌尖将唇上残留的酒液卷入口中，一脸不满地抱怨。

“我认为我无可指摘。”Johnny无辜地摊手，“这杯的价值超过无数杯柠檬水。”

虽然T.J最后认同了Johnny的话，并且表示如果不看酒精浓度这确实是杯不错的酒，但Johnny还是给他换了柠檬水，并且拒绝给他煮咖啡因为懒得清洗咖啡机。

“难以想象你这家店是怎么开起来的。”T.J将柠檬水里的冰块含在口中咬碎，“你太懒了，知道吗？”

“我不常在这里。”Johnny坐在T.J对面，百无聊赖地趴在桌子上，“你很走运，我一般很少有机会和时间调酒的。”

“毕竟你忙着拯救世界。”T.J撇撇嘴，看着对方英俊的眉眼，心想怪不得身边有那么多女孩儿都为他尖叫，“请容许我代表世界感谢你做出的贡献。”

“能得到你的感激，我受宠若惊。”Johnny坐直了，笑起来，从桌子旁的盒子里掏出一根蜡烛，放在烛台上，打了个响指，指尖蹿出火苗，蜡烛引线被点燃时光芒渐渐汇集成一簇，暖暖的洒在这个小角落里。

“别告诉我你连灯都懒得开。”T.J无语地看着Johnny将指尖的火苗变换成各种形状。

“老天，这叫情调，sweetheart，需要我给你拼写吗？”Johnny不可置信地抬高声音。

“我想我对于情调的理解比你好一万倍，起码有烛光的时候面前应该摆放的是红酒和牛排、各种点心，还有雪白的餐巾！”T.J反驳。

然而Johnny并没有理会T.J对于自己“情调”水平的辩护，他急匆匆地追问：“你看过《卡萨布兰卡》吗？”

“……”T.J听到这个名字时沉默了，视线飘忽了一瞬又落在Johnny被蜡烛光影映照的明暗斑驳的脸上，他的脸廓深刻，蓝眼睛里就像也有不会熄灭的火焰。这个电影是T.J曾经与Sean一起看的，那是一个平安夜，他们抱着爆米花窝在沙发里看完了这个经典的电影，现在想起来整个画面都像电影一样黑白，心脏如同泡进了水中酸胀的发疼。他转了转手里的杯子，上面漂着一两片柠檬，T.J说，“我看过。”

没想到Johnny看起来完全没有领会到T.J突然沉默的心情转换，他只是惊讶地睁大眼睛，说：“你居然看过这个电影？很久之前我陪Sue看过一次，不到三分之一我就睡着了。不过这不是重点，你知道的，Sue在看完之后念念不忘。”然后他歪歪头，用一种深情至极的语调说，“世界上有那么多城镇，城镇里有那么多酒馆，她却走进了我的。”

T.J看着Johnny眼睫落下的阴影，星星和火焰的光尘在上面起舞，勾起嘴角时会有年轻的、英俊又迷人的笑纹，就像所有的光芒都会汇集在他的身上。

T.J笑起来，为Johnny装腔作势的语调，为那句话的字字真情。他可听说Johnny是Fantastic Four里一个类似于playboy的人物，身边的女孩儿换了又换，不过也没什么，T.J曾经也活的张扬，他们都有那个资本。不过从这么一个人的口中说出的话，竟也有些许令人心动的能力。如同万川溪流终将归于深海，Johnny所有的心思都会被自己承载一样。不可信，但却总有那么一点期待。

“我走进这里只是因为就你这儿还开着门。”T.J指出这个谬误，“而且，你这里算什么？酒馆？”

Johnny向后倚靠着沙发，挑挑眉，回答：“我也不知道这里算什么。其实一开始打算开个甜品店的，但是Sue和Reed说应该有咖啡，然后Ben说还可以添点儿酒水。所以就这样了。”说完，他神秘地拽了拽T.J的衣袖，示意他凑过来，然后小声地说：“其实我很擅长烘焙，尤其是布朗尼。”

“真看不出来。”T.J的视线从Johnny说话时的唇转到被紧紧拽住的袖口上，“但很不幸，我不是很喜欢巧克力。”

“我也很会做班戟，里面是蓝莓混草莓果酱的那种。”Johnny说，“今天下午回来后做了一份放在冰箱里，你要尝尝吗？”

“如果方便的话。”T.J觉得自己完美地表达出了不屑一顾的态度，“首先说明，如果我作出的评价过于客观你不能说我刻薄，毕竟你看起来就是会使厨房爆炸的那种人。”

“‘那种人’。”Johnny站起来往烘焙室的方向走，声音装出被伤透心的悲怆，“你这个归类可真令人难过。”

当Johnny把班戟放到T.J面前，而T.J将第一口混着新鲜蓝莓和香甜的草莓酱的切块送入口中时，他觉得自己需要推翻所有的预设，蓝莓被咬开时的清甜汁液带走了他所有的疲惫与负面情感，全部的评价只剩下了——老天啊。

“我能买断你的班戟所有权吗？”T.J认真又正经地问，嘴边还沾着一点草莓酱。

Johnny对于T.J的反应感到很满意，他拿出纸巾递给T.J，笑着摇头：“不，这不行，beauty，不过你可以买断我，这很划算。”

“你是霹雳火。”T.J随意地抹了抹嘴，继续吃了起来，蓝莓汁液和草莓酱将盘子染成深红，“而我家里有个壁炉。”

Johnny反应了一秒才回味过来T.J把他比作了一个壁炉，他不满地叫喊：“嘿！我居然不如我自己做的班戟，还不如你家的壁炉？我到底应该嫉妒哪一个？”

“活在当下。”T.J安抚，“相信你自己，你是最棒的。”

“谢谢你。”Johnny闷闷不乐地敲敲桌子，“三岁以后就没人跟我说过这句话了。”

吃完这些后，T.J决定先回公寓，他看出Johnny有点疲惫，或许是刚出完任务回来，否则不会半夜还在店里忙着将第二天的新品名称写在黑板上。他不便继续呆在那里（虽然Johnny看起来并不介意他继续打扰下去），决定还是先回公寓放下行李箱。

Johnny用Uber给他叫了辆车，显示还有一段时间才到，T.J拒绝承认他忘记了还有Uber这个东西或许可以在机场救自己于水火。

他拉着行李箱走到店门口，Johnny倚着门框跟他道别。

“感谢你的班戟。”T.J想了想，说，“很好吃。”

Johnny拍了怕T.J的肩，声音有点委屈：“聊了这么长时间你居然只看上了我的班戟。”

“……那杯酒和柠檬水也不错。”T.J斟酌半天，又补充了一条。

“你只看上了我的班戟、酒还有柠檬水。”Johnny沮丧地重复。

“还有什么吗？”T.J眨了眨眼睛，他摸了一把自己的卷发，有些不解，“店里的装潢没怎么注意。”

“我呢，honey？”Johnny提示。

T.J楞了一下，然后翻了个白眼，说：“一般吧。”从Tommy叫到T.J再叫到sweetheart和beauty，现在又是honey，T.J觉得能给Johnny的情话部分打八分以上。满分十分的那种。

Johnny装作心碎的样子，目送T.J离开。

真的是深夜了，寂静的街道就像把时间都凝结在了空中，T.J走了不远，坐在路边长椅上等司机。他无聊地踢了踢根本不存在的石子，发现了一张纸。

是个招聘广告。应该是路上遗落下来的一张，还没有发。

T.J只准备简单地瞄一眼，却看到了一个熟悉的地址。他站起来，在路灯下又仔细地看了看那张招聘广告，然后比照着门牌号。

麦迪逊大街，没错。

这个号码……Johnny Storm的店？

T.J惊讶地确认了好几遍，发现自己的判断并没有失误，确实是Johnny的店——他刚刚就在那里走出来——在招聘一位侍者。

他思索了一会儿，想起Douglas那句“可以找点事情做”。一时间，T.J想不出来什么比这个更合适的了。

他捏紧招聘广告，拉着行李箱又推开了那扇门。

“怎么啦？”Johnny好奇地看过来，调侃，“终于发现除了班戟、酒和柠檬水，也看上我了？”

“说对了一半。”T.J扬了扬手里的那张纸，“我觉得我看上你招聘的职位了。”

“哦这个，”Johnny拿过来扫了一眼，了然，“如果你还记得这里的话，darling，明天早上就可以过来面试了。”

“……这个还需要面试？”T.J撇撇嘴。

“当然。”Johnny笑着，从口袋里掏出手机，屏幕的光有些过亮，“为了防止你明天忘记这个地方，我觉得我有必要记一下你的手机号。”

好极了，我们到了darling的阶段。接下来可以去拍婚纱照了。T.J想。


	3. Chapter 3

事实证明交换手机号码是有用的。T.J从床上爬起来的时候天色已经大亮，拉开窗帘时刺眼的阳光让他眼前全是朦胧的色块和光晕。他昨天又累又困，摸索了半天才找到钥匙，开门后，将行李扔到地板上，迅速洗漱完直接冲进卧室倒在床上睡着了，衣服都没来得及脱。T.J将身上皱巴巴的衣服脱下来丢到衣篮里，裤子过于贴身，挂在脚边，T.J边扯着裤子边跳到衣柜边。

他不太常回到这个公寓，但是每隔两三个月就有专门的人过来清洁，所以也没有积起很厚的灰尘。T.J从衣柜里找出合适的衣服换上，打开行李箱，把那些乱七八糟的用品放到属于它们的地方。T.J辞退了来做清洁的人，他需要低调，足够低调。所以这一切就要他自己来干了。

比如洗一下沙发套，擦一下地板什么的。

T.J已经很久没有干过那么多的家务活了，但为了以后能住得舒服点儿，一次性收拾完算是个一劳永逸的好买卖（而且他也不知道什么时候才能回到华盛顿DC）。

阳光在室内覆盖的面积越来越大，他从洗衣机里捞出沙发套等东西，挂在阳台上。期间还接了Douglas的电话，当时他正在厨房擦流理台，袖子挽到手肘，拿着湿嗒嗒的海绵，将手机开免提放在一边，大声地说我他妈要累死了能不能等会儿再来关怀我。Douglas听着T.J这边传出的声音，表达了对他勤于家务的不可思议。

“既然你会做那些家务，为什么还把易拉罐或披萨盒子堆的满客厅都是？”Douglas说，“我是指，你在华盛顿DC的家。”

“相信我，”T.J诚恳地回答，“如果你沦落到我这一步，也会拒绝睡在灰尘堆里的。”然后他打开水龙头冲洗海绵，在水流最大时他突然想起了什么，说，“我找到了一份工作。”

“……据我所知你昨天深夜才到纽约。”Douglas冷静地回答。

“没错。但是这一切就那么凑巧地发生了。可能是上帝觉得我没办法再倒霉了。”T.J耸耸肩，漫不经心地补充，“在一家……呃，勉为其难地称为甜品店的地方当侍者。顺带一提，那家店是属于Johnny Storm的。”

“那很好，T.J，我觉得……”Douglas的声音在听到T.J说出最后的名字时一下子顿住了，他像是被扼住了喉咙一般发出一些不明的语符，然后艰难地重新拾回语言功能，压低声音说，“Johnny Storm？Fantastic Four里的霹雳火？你确定？”

“我没有跟你开玩笑，好吗？而且今天我应该要去该死的面试。”T.J关上水流，善解人意地说，“如果你真的很喜欢他，我或许可以帮你要个签名。留什么名字？Doug还是Douglas Hammond？”

“我并不需要，T.J。”Douglas保持深呼吸，“异能者？老天，我希望他不会给你带来过多的关注。总的来说，祝你好运。”

一切都结束时已经下午了。T.J觉得自己已经过于饥饿以致于都没什么感觉了。他穿上外套，准备先去Johnny的那家店再做别的打算。

所以，在哪儿来着？T.J站在街口看着川流不息的车辆有点迷茫，他只模糊记住了个大体方位，但晚上和白天是不一样的。

是绝对、绝对、绝对他妈的不一样的。

他摸出手机，成功找到了联系人列表里那个新加入的电话号码。

“不行，我拒绝。”T.J简单明了地对电话那端的男人说，“我快饿死了。”

“但是，honey，”Johnny听起来完全没睡醒，黏黏糊糊地拉长声调，仿佛在撒娇，“现在才……现在几点了？”

“下午一点五十三分，混球。”T.J翻了个白眼，“而且我迷路了。”

“噢。”Johnny还没从睡意中完全清醒，他翻了个身，将自己的脸埋到枕头里，含糊地应了一声，“可我今早八点钟才回到家里。”

“你应该起床吃饭。”T.J劝说，“你已经错过了早餐和午餐的时间了。”

Johnny痛苦地哼了一下，然后坐起来，揉了揉眼睛，声音有点哑：“你在哪儿呢？”

T.J内心挣扎了足足几万次才鼓起勇气坐上了那辆跑车。而车主人把着方向盘，戴着墨镜笑得张扬极了。

“你不觉得这太高调了吗？”T.J将自己陷在柔软座椅里，刚刚他站在街口等Johnny，结果一辆跑车稳稳地停在了自己面前，摇下的车窗里露出那个人的脸，对自己招手示意赶快上车。

“这高调吗？”Johnny撇嘴，“你的标准可真低，我还干过更高调的事儿呢，你想听吗？”

“不想。”T.J回绝。这对Johnny来说当然不算高调了，他时不时就会占领报纸最醒目的版面，他享受聚光灯、欢呼和尖叫。而这些对T.J来说却如临大敌。他的名字出现在报纸上，一般都不会是什么好事情。在Elaine参加大选时更是如此，政敌恨不得抓住一切能把对手拉下台的漏洞和污点。而T.J经常就是靶心。

Johnny在车里放了吵人的摇滚乐，等车子驶入停车场时T.J忍无可忍地关掉了音响。

下午时段店里顾客不少，Johnny本来想从正门进去，从玻璃门大体瞄了一眼，毅然决然地勾着T.J肩膀把他带到后面的小门。

经过一个仓库，里面堆放着新鲜的水果和蔬菜，还有一个柜子放各种材料。

“那边有一个酒屋。”Johnny指了指旁边的一扇门，“里面放着一些比较贵的酒。”

“比如我昨晚喝的那些？”T.J状若无意地提及。

“哦不，”Johnny眨眨眼，指向另一个上锁了的门，“你喝的那些在这里面。特别贵的那种。”

T.J看向Johnny，仓库里的一扇窗户漏进了柔和的光线，Johnny眼睛里像是藏着一片海，笑起来微微眯起眼睛，羽毛般的眼睫盛满了轻快的神情，迷人极了。

好吧。他承认，在Johnny说完那句话之后，自己的心跳有那么一瞬间加快了许多。

只是一瞬间而已。

他们通过仓库，Johnny拿钥匙打开门，里面是烘焙的地方，黄油、蛋糕、糖浆、巧克力酱以及其他糕点的香气充满了整个屋子。Johnny跟几个在里面忙活着照看烤箱和裱花的烘焙师打了声招呼，拉着T.J走向一个小隔间。那几个烘焙师非常热情，T.J只能匆匆地回个微笑。

“这里就是我的地方。”Johnny把外套挂在门口的架子上，有些骄傲地宣布。

T.J打量了一下这个地方，面积要稍微小些，但一应俱全，各种果酱、模具，还有没启动的烤箱和保温箱。即使现在什么都没开始做，但因为长时间用于烘焙，仍弥漫着一种甜蜜的味道。

“尝尝这个。”Johnny从保温箱里拿出放在盘子里的长面包，上面淋了蜂蜜，镶嵌着果仁。经过了一夜，刚做出来时的那种热腾腾的感觉消散了，但看起来依旧非常美味。Johnny找出一把面包刀将它切割开，刀刃陷入面包里时像是被吸附进去了一样松软。他递给T.J时，附带了一个小叉子，说，“昨天的时候用剩下的面粉做的，本来只是想试试，但做出来后感觉成品还不错。”

T.J道谢，用叉子戳了戳面包，然后咬了一口。蜂蜜冷掉后有种凝结成蜜糖的感觉，附在面包酥软的表面还有果仁上，面包里面其实放了葡萄干，尝起来真是……真是……T.J也不知道该用什么形容词才能准确地表达自己味觉的极大满足了。

“真的很好吃。”T.J赞同，专心致志地对付剩下的那些。

Johnny看起来高兴极了，他看着T.J慢慢地吃下那块面包，抬头看向Johnny时眼睛里像是镶着碎钻的灰蓝色天空，蜂蜜给红润的唇又镀了一层光泽。Johnny想T.J尝起来或许就是甜的，就像泡在热可可里融化的柔软的棉花糖。他凑过去，突然想亲吻一下T.J的唇，来跟他分享那一层蜂蜜的甜腻，可最终只是轻轻碰了碰棕褐色的卷发，然后又揉了揉。

“所以，”Johnny语调轻快，“我们开始谈谈工作的事情吧？”

T.J吃完面包后又喝了一杯奶盖，上面厚厚地奶油被T.J拨到了一边，他整理了下衣服，坐在椅子上，说：“需要我做自我介绍吗，霹雳火先生？”

“不需要。”Johnny勾起嘴角，“我知道你在这儿呆不了很久，但我并不介意提供一份短期兼职。”

T.J皱了下眉，问：“你怎么知道我呆不了很久？”

Johnny漫不经心地摊手：“我知道你啊，T.J。国务卿的儿子，你应该住在白宫里衣食无忧才对。虽然我不了解你为什么突然跑到纽约，但是这和最近闹得沸沸扬扬的事情有关吧？那个议员？不过我不喜欢政治，所以也并不关心。”他看着T.J突然僵住的神情，坦然地补充，“有些事情我不提，并不代表我不知道。别轻松，sweetie，无论你和那个议员到底是什么关系，在我这儿都没什么用处。”

然后Johnny捏了捏T.J的手，眨了下眼睛，说：“毕竟你应该不想太张扬，那就低调点好啦。你如果真的打算暂时呆在这儿的话，就先帮我照看一下仓库，工作不是很多，等会儿Ben可能会来，让他具体告诉你都要做些什么。顾客较少的时候，就去当侍应生。侍应生你应该知道吧？”

T.J点点头，想说什么却又说不出来，抿着唇看着Johnny。

“你的表情怎么这么委屈。”Johnny站起来，伸了个懒腰，“真的是很轻松的工作了。工资方面你有要求吗？如果没有的话就按侍者的工资结算。”

T.J当然没什么要求，他在华盛顿DC有一家夜店，收益还不错，金钱对他来说暂时不是问题。

就在Johnny翻箱倒柜找出一份合同，T.J签下自己的名字时，门被用力地敲了两下后推开了，Ben出现在门口。大块头用沉闷的声音问Johnny仓库里是不是又多了些东西。

“这是Ben。”Johnny向T.J介绍，然后让Ben带T.J去仓库里转一圈顺便告诉他应该做些什么。

“跟我来，小家伙。”Ben瞥了一眼T.J，然后从Johnny那里接过了几张货物单子，沉重的脚步声。

“你是……？”Ben用余光打量着T.J，有些犹疑。

T.J知道他想说什么，叹了口气，说：“我是。”

Ben看着货物单核对新加入的物品，解释说：“我只是随便问问，你知道的，我们的工作有时会和政府方面有联系。”

一个老实的大块头。T.J心想。

Ben说他只需要每天早上和傍晚下班前检查一下厨房是不是需要些东西，尽早准备好，然后在仓库里核对一下清单就够了。

确实是一份轻松的工作。

“如果无聊的话可以去找Johnny，就是刚刚那个小房间。”Ben咧了咧嘴，“他总是喜欢在里面做一些稀奇古怪的糕点。不过他递给你的东西不要随意吃，上次我吃了一个胡椒粉混着沙拉酱的千层酥。”

“啊，真不幸。”T.J想了想那个味道就要吐了。

Ben又嘱咐了几句后，就离开了。T.J坐在空货架上，仔细浏览了一遍货物清单，就回到了厨房。烘焙师正把刚烤制出来的曲奇饼干脱模放在吸油纸上，T.J一路穿过去，小声说着抱歉，到达Johnny的“领地”。他敲了敲门，Johnny愉快的声音从里面传来：“进来吧！”

T.J进去后转身关上门，Johnny正在揉一个面团，拉扯开然后又黏在一起，他穿着围裙，上面沾了点面粉，看起来有点滑稽。

“你在做什么？”T.J好奇地问。

“卡纳蕾。”Johnny说，“帮我把熬好的焦糖拿过来好吗？”

Johnny做甜点时很专注，就像对待一个独一无二的名贵艺术品，T.J拉了张椅子，在距离Johnny正合适的位置上看他所进行的每一步。

Johnny把它们放进烤箱，定好时间，烤箱开始慢慢升温，暖烘烘的感觉。Johnny松了口气，和T.J闲聊。

“Ben把工作内容告诉你了？”Johnny问。

“对，然后他匆忙地走了。”

“噢当然。”Johnny挑挑眉，“他着急回去陪Alicia。”

卡纳蕾在烤箱里慢慢膨胀，变得蓬松，Johnny戴上隔热手套将裹上焦糖外壳的小家伙们取了出来。

“你还怕热？”T.J闻着卡纳蕾的香气，焦褐色的表面带着一种诱惑力。

Johnny愣了一下才反应过来T.J说的是自己戴着隔热手套，他笑着说：“实际上并不怕热，但我担心你看到我不戴隔热手套会不舒服。”

卡纳蕾被码在一个托盘里，Johnny打开门准备把这个交给烘焙师，想了想，还是从里面取出了一个递给T.J。

“我们出去吃晚饭？”Johnny解下围裙，拍了拍身上的面粉，然后穿上了外套，“听说Reed和Sue去的那家餐厅不错。”

T.J才咬了一口卡纳蕾，就被Johnny拉了起来，Johnny看着那个形状完美的甜点，小声问：“如果你不介意的话，我能尝一口吗？”

他当然不会介意。Johnny咬下一口时，卡纳蕾的香气和Johnny呼吸的热气交缠在一起，距离太近了，Johnny身上的清爽与甜点的香甜奇妙的融合，他就像一团火，炙热又不灼人，T.J眨了眨眼睛，舌尖无意地扫过唇，一种熟悉的心跳加速的感觉再次泛上心头。

T.J想，他要开始相信命运了。

“你并没说过那个餐厅是个快餐店。”T.J看着Johnny缓慢地往盘子里挤番茄酱，说。

“Reed也没告诉我这是个快餐店，你不该对Reed在生活方面的建议抱什么期望的。”Johnny耸耸肩，“一个惊喜，不是吗？”

T.J咬着吸管，转了一下纸杯，可乐里的冰块互相碰撞。周围有一些吵闹的小孩子玩积木，还有几对情侣分享一块油腻腻的炸鸡。

快餐店里的灯光是暖黄色的，Johnny坐在他对面，就像有说不完的话。

你知道吗……这件事情……但是……不过……对了还有……

T.J已经很久没有经历过这么放松地聊天了。有段时间和家人的通话也是紧绷着的。而他的那些朋友，只有在碰杯喝醉时才会偶尔掏心掏肺地说几句真心话。很多时候他的“国务卿长子”的身份就像覆了一层难以打破的隔膜。

而Johnny并不在乎这些，他看起来什么都不在乎。他是异能者，是明亮的火。笑起来温暖又俊美。T.J随着Johnny的笑容也勾起嘴角。

怎么能有一个人总是那么愉快呢。

“我随意画的。”当T.J问起Johnny的店挂着的牌子上写的什么时，Johnny说，“所以我也不知道那是什么东西。Sue为此骂了我一顿。不过要是你说店名的话，大概是storm或者torch吧，我也记不清了。”

所以这个店是怎么在寸土寸金的麦迪逊大街上活下来的，除了那些堪称一流的甜点？

“其实我并不是特别经常呆在店里。”吃完晚餐后Johnny和T.J各自付了钱，往门外走。Johnny说，“你知道的，经常有一些紧急的事情，或者在巴克斯特大厦耗费一天。我住在巴克斯特大厦里，离那家店不远，有机会的话可以来坐一坐，虽然说实话里面挺无聊的。”

T.J只顾着听Johnny说话，经过那群孩子时被掉在地上的积木绊了一下，在失衡的一瞬间Johnny扶住他，然后握住他的手拉他走出门。

掌心相贴的地方很温暖，也很舒服。

于是Johnny没松开，T.J也装作没注意。


	4. Chapter 4

“我不会烘焙。”T.J诚实地说。

对方的反应明显比T.J预料到的大多了。

“你不会烘焙——？！”如果音量可以发电的话，T.J发誓这个声音可以让整个纽约自给自足。然而烘焙师Trevor还在无休无止地追问：“那Johnny为什么会让你来这里，因为你漂亮的脸蛋？”

“呃。”T.J把樱桃泡沫奶油饮料（或者什么乱七八糟的，在这家店里出现什么饮品都不奇怪）放进托盘里，核对着点餐单，头也没抬，“……或许是超级英雄热衷个人慈善？”

“我更愿意承认是因为你的脸蛋，伙计。”Trevor翻了个白眼，倚在厨房门口，将手上的隔热手套摘下来挂在脖子上，看起来滑稽极了，他等T.J把饮料放到顾客桌子上回来，才继续问，“你刚来的时候不是一直在Johnny的烘焙坊里呆着吗？”

“我的主要工作就是品尝。”T.J皱皱眉，用真挚的口吻说，“你试过蜂蜜果仁长面包吗？建议你尝尝，然后你就可以找到人生的意义了。”

“那是什么玩意儿？”Trevor一脸怀疑，“我对他的创新能力表示质疑，虽然他是老板。你知道，自从他在万圣节那天给我一个吐司卷，告诉我里面的芥末酱是沙拉酱后，我就再也不想相信他了……哦不，我只是开玩笑，他在给我发工资时我还是无理由表达我的忠诚。”

“没那么糟。”T.J扯了扯身上穿着的侍者服装，衬衫有点不太合身，总是从裤腰钻出来，“Johnny的烘焙水平让我都忘了问清我是否有奖金。”

Trevor笑了，厨房里发出“叮”的一声，新的糕点做好了。Trevor感同身受地拍拍T.J的肩，说：“好好干吧。虽然我不知道Johnny为什么又找了个侍者兼仓库管理员，实际上他是想雇一名烘焙师的。”

Johnny。T.J已经有段时间没见他了。再精确一点，应该是从上周末的晚上七点半Johnny送他回家后起。

他好像陷入了一场难以脱身的麻烦的任务里面，一些superhero's business。Johnny一般不会提及这些事情，T.J也并不是特别关心。自从异能者出现后，他的世界观仿佛经历了一个巨型地震。就算现在告诉他世界上存在外星人他也能相信，比如说Trevor，T.J真的很怀疑他是不是外星人。每晚核对完仓库后T.J总是能听到Trevor在厨房里看一部极其无聊的电视剧，然后因为一些情节发出诡异的狂笑。

也不是很奇怪啦。整个店都知道Trevor拥有超级垃圾的笑点。

whatever，Johnny总是这样，能突然清闲的成天在烘焙坊里搞面团，也能忙的要命一天到晚不见人影。比如上星期，Johnny几乎天天在店里转来转去，趴在前台上对每一个来结账的辣妹眨眼睛，但T.J好像从来没见过他答应过谁，无论那个女人多正点，看起来多像是Johnny应该喜欢的类型——在怀里能软成一团又能火辣到极点的那种。

有一天晚上T.J悄悄查了一下Johnny的个人资料，超级英雄的“特权”，什么信息都被公布在了网上。身高体重家庭背景一应俱全，包括那些暧昧过的、谈过恋爱的、旧情复燃的等等诸如此类的女孩儿们。T.J翻了几页看到了他的个人履历，贴有曾经在NASA的照片，穿着宇航员制服的Johnny看起来英俊极了，在照片里笑着，神采飞扬的年轻感。

T.J一直觉得Johnny的性格算是比较复杂的那种类型。叛逆在他灵魂里扎根，Johnny可以一边笑着点头承认你说得对，一边还会歪着头认真地问：“不过我干嘛要听你的？”他显得过于孩子气但仍有时专注又正经，他长得好看，总是很愉快，语气经常听起来理所当然。就像T.J家里养的那三条狗——Jack、Teddy、Bobby，三个小家伙与T.J的关系非常好。平心而论，Johnny可能会更像Bobby，一只大金毛，喜欢蹭在T.J身边，拿暖烘烘的脑袋拱他，摸它的毛就像触摸柔顺的棉花糖，然后自己的脸上就会涂满了口水。

连名字都这么像。T.J想着Bobby可爱的模样都能笑出声。

Johnny在婉拒了几个女孩儿约他下班去喝一杯的邀请后，顺手揪住了正匆忙路过的T.J的衬衫下摆，T.J忙着把几份北海道戚风蛋糕换成抹茶慕斯。

“过来。”Johnny把T.J手里的托盘夺走递给了另外一个侍者。T.J瞪大眼睛看向他，一脸不忿。

Johnny毫不在意地耸耸肩，从口袋里摸了半天，摸出一张门票，扬了扬，轻快地问：“等会儿准备提早下班吗？”

T.J的视线从Johnny的脸上转到他手里拿着的门票，摆出一个完全不感兴趣也不情愿的表情。

“真不考虑一下吗？Reed和Sue买了门票后结果去不了了，把两张票转给了我。如果你不去的话只好浪费了。一个人玩真没意思。”Johnny还在不停地劝说，“如果你和我一起去的话，就不算你旷工啦。”

“……等等？”T.J不可思议地说，“我以为你至少会对我这个放弃清闲的仓库而来帮忙的行为感到赞同，并且适当提高我的奖金和报酬！”

“感谢你的勤劳和贡献。我这么说你有没有感觉好一点？”Johnny接了杯浓缩咖啡，在咖啡与牛奶、奶泡融合的时候，用拉花针沾了一点巧克力酱，在咖啡表面画了一个歪歪扭扭的爱心。奶泡有点多，巧克力酱快要融化在里面了。他递给T.J，眼睫忽闪着眨动，“去不去？”

T.J看着那杯咖啡上快要溢出来的奶泡和糟糕的拉花，接过来喝了一口，然后将票从Johnny手中夺过塞进口袋里，说：“去！”

他一直觉得自己这几年已经收敛了不少，成为了一名兢兢业业积极向上的人，即使在一家根本不知如何定义的店里也是个足够负责的好员工。但此次旷工事件，他可以对Bobby保证，他的老板才是主谋和罪魁祸首，他顶多是（被怂恿的）帮凶。

哦我可爱的Bobby，你值得所有的肉骨头和橡胶棒。T.J心想。

Johnny和T.J走进游乐场的时候已经是正午了，太阳明晃晃地挂在天上，孩子们叫喊着互相追赶，手里拿着的冰淇淋颤颤巍巍的，就像随时要掉下去牺牲自我得到解脱。

T.J小心地躲避着拿着各种“危险武器”的孩子们。他可不想只是因为进了个游乐场，就要带着一身的冰淇淋奶渍、棉花糖丝、爆米花上融化的黄油以及甜甜圈上的白糖霜回到家里。

过山车和太空船那里都排满了人。Johnny拉着T.J的手腕从卖气球的小丑旁边挤过去，走到一片空地上，如同得到生存空间一般大口呼吸。

“真是一场灾难，huh？”Johnny抹了一把汗，看向旁边的T.J。

T.J正在喝水，手里掂量着瓶盖，迟疑了一下递给Johnny：“水？”

Johnny接过，喝了几口，然后从T.J手心里拿了瓶盖拧上，扫了一眼游乐场的情况，指向里面：“你怕高吗？”

那是一个摩天轮。详细来说，是一个人比较少、高处的视野很棒、无论从哪个方面考虑都是最优选择的摩天轮。

“如果我怕高的话会对你的决定造成什么影响吗？”T.J问，努力使自己的语气不会显得那么苛刻。

Johnny装作认真思考的样子，点点头，诚恳地回答：“我或许会帮你捂住眼睛。”

“谢谢你，我感激不尽。”T.J翻了个大大的白眼，并且确信Johnny接收到了。因为Johnny笑的眼睛都眯起来，揽住他的肩膀，身上好闻的淡香水味带着一丝清爽，就像属于夏天的冰块薄荷甜酒。

Johnny从售票处回来的时候还带了一大桶爆米花，以及两个冰淇淋。

T.J义正言辞地拒绝了冰淇淋。

“为什么？”Johnny非常不理解，“我和前女友过来的时候她们都喜欢吃冰淇淋。”

“这大概是因为我并不是你的前女友。”T.J在踏进摩天轮时感受到检票员有些过于明晃晃的审视眼神。两个男人抱着一桶爆米花还有冰淇淋坐摩天轮，真是太gay了。

噢不，自己本来就是gay来着。T.J瞟了一眼身边心情愉快的Johnny，在座位上坐下。Johnny只好一个人解决那两个冰淇淋，一个芒果球一个香草球。

“其实我骗你的，我从来没跟前女友来过这个地方，她们也痛恨冰淇淋……热量太高了。”Johnny在摩天轮快到顶端时说，他坐在T.J对面，咔嚓咔嚓咬着蛋卷，“而且我只能吃一个，另一个吃不下了。这句话是真的。”

T.J将视线从窗外的繁忙的纽约景色收回来，落在Johnny身上，他的眼睛里仿佛溜进了阳光，浅色虹膜泛着湖泊一样的蓝，勾起的唇角承载着雀跃的光尘，他说话时喉结滚动，声音也总是像加多了浓缩糖浆一样粘稠，刻意拉长的声调如同让T.J陷入了奶盖里，温热又难以拒绝。

“好吧。”T.J妥协了，他把爆米花放到一边，接过了另外的冰淇淋。已经有一点化了，冰淇淋球的顶端仿佛消融的冰山。芒果的味道从舌尖融化到心底，T.J想起Johnny递给他的一份布丁，上面浇了芒果酱，还有细碎的芒果切块。

摩天轮缓慢地移动着，越升越高，纽约市景逐渐尽收眼底。

“有香草味的吗？”T.J吃完一个冰淇淋球后问。

“被我吃掉了，就在刚刚。”Johnny摊手，他想了一会儿，正经地问，“你喜欢香草味？”

“um，我想……大概吧。”T.J也拿不准自己喜欢什么味道。他还没说完，摩天轮到了顶端。他下意识地往外看，却被Johnny倾身过来捂住了眼睛。

“你干什么？！”T.J眼前被捂得严严实实，他吓了一跳，大声问。

然后是Johnny听起来有点委屈的声音：“我说过会帮你捂住眼睛的。”T.J还没接下一句话，Johnny又紧接着补充，“你不是喜欢香草味吗？”

……这有什么联系？T.J还没想明白，唇上就被轻碰了一下，触感柔软，然后又碰了一下，这次没有离开。Johnny的呼吸温热，带着那个突如其来的带着香草味的吻一起送到T.J面前。

T.J愣了一下，眼睛眨了眨，睫毛扫过Johnny的手心，有些发痒，他的视野一片黑暗，只有从指缝里微微透过的光。他抓紧了Johnny结实的手臂，轻咬他的下唇。刚吃完一个冰淇淋，凉意使唇上裹了一层冰凉的芒果味道，Johnny的吻他就像将冰块泡进热水里，蒸腾的水汽让T.J什么也看不清。

Johnny的另一只手放在他的后背上，热量透过T恤烙的他只想温暖的叹息。唇齿相接时发出青涩的碰撞声，咔哒。不是快门声，不是媒体紧追着采访时录音笔的开关声。

就只是Johnny Storm。

而T.J都已经想不起来有多久没在阳光下坦坦荡荡地接过吻了。而且带着年轻的青涩、懵懂以及毫无顾忌的喜爱与渴求。

结束的时候，摩天轮已经开始缓缓向地面移动了。Johnny松开了捂住T.J眼睛的手，抚摸着T.J柔软的卷发，吻了吻他的鼻尖，眨眨眼睛，和他一起看向窗外。

“晚上的时候会更好看。”Johnny说，“纽约的夜景，到处都是灯光、车流，如果运气好的话，还能看到巴克斯特大厦。不过那里一般不会点亮太多的灯。”

“没关系。”T.J将爆米花塞到Johnny嘴里，“我们又不是来看纽约的景色的。”

Johnny顿了顿，笑着挤在他身边坐下，执意把T.J的头发揉得一团糟。

他们下了摩天轮之后去坐了旋转杯和太空船，然后一起吃了晚餐。

在Johnny把他送回家时，他们拥抱了一下。

不需要解释，不需要坦白，他们什么都不需要。每一次视线相接，每一次心跳的鼓动，每一次血液流淌带来持久而又鲜活的生命感，甚至是Johnny对那些女孩儿说的每一句婉拒的话，以及分享给T.J的每一个认真做的甜点，都预示着这一切的发生。

这是一个周末的晚上，连风里都有一种闲适感。

于是从这个晚上起，T.J就没再见到Johnny。


	5. Chapter 5

如果有机会，T.J愿意呕心沥血写一本书，名字叫《我与媒体》，现实主义长篇纪实悲情小说。虽然他的家庭背景天生就需要有一定的曝光度，但是T.J明显曝光超额。

从出柜到吸毒再到两次自杀，加上最近Sean的事情，T.J简直成了那些热爱捕风捉影、关注阅读量的媒体的宠儿。一系列事情下来，T.J对电视节目和新闻报道反感到了极致。可是这次他不得不在家里的客厅打开电视，并且转到新闻节目上来。

这是Trevor给他的建议，发生在T.J不知多少次自以为无意地随口提起Johnny的时候。Trevor恨不得将面粉涂在T.J身上，说：“去看看电视吧，求你了。”

一些（对T.J而言）无聊的新闻过后，果然出现了Johnny，以及他的三个队友。他们在NASA研究所里。

新闻主持人用平静无波的快语速报道着这个事情，Fantastic Four去NASA协助一个全封闭的科研项目，关于什么推动力和什么东西的改进（反正就是往太空里发射的东西，T.J敢打赌Douglas会对这个更感兴趣），并且取得了巨大的成功。Johnny穿着久违的NASA制服，和研究人员们一一击掌。如果不是这个新闻，T.J都要忘了Johnny除了人人皆知的超级英雄之外，还是个非常出色的宇航员。

这条刚结束，下一条就是关于Sean的案子最新进展。FBI在Sean的加密邮箱里找到了他滥用职权的证据，之前与他关系较好的一些同事也纷纷与他摆脱关系。这种事情T.J见得多了，在政治的浑水里根本很难会有什么朋友。Sean的照片被快速地浏览过去，他像是突然老了许多，没有那么多的自信，也没有什么志气，流浪汉一般浑浑噩噩的。翻盘很困难，T.J想，他的律师应该着手让他少在监狱里呆几年，而不是设法让他无罪释放。

T.J关上电视，不出意外地接到了家人的电话。

“最近怎么样？”Elaine问。

“非常好。”T.J觉得这个问题可以登顶“无聊透顶”榜单了。

“这个星期就要开庭了。”Elaine叹了口气，“他的那些邮件是一个新爆点，现在噱头全用来说这个事情了。不出意外，你下周就可以回来了。”

“……我们先不谈这个。”T.J停顿一下，抿了抿唇，他转了个话题，Elaine虽然有点不明就里，但还是随着他聊了下去。

T.J从没想过会以这样的方式见到Johnny。他刚下了班，全身就像散了架，脚步沉重地踏上楼梯，走进自己公寓里时直接倒在沙发上。脑袋压着抱枕，软绵绵的触感让他直犯困。

今天正是一个新品推出日，树莓黑加仑苏打饮料还有牛油果奶酪饼成了热门。T.J不仅要忙着去帮忙，还要顾及厨房的用品会不会短缺，整个人像陀螺一样团团转。到了下班时间才歇了一口气，从保温柜里拿出最后一份牛油果奶酪饼，毫不客气地记在了Johnny的账上。而这个奶酪饼将是他今晚的晚餐。

空荡荡的胃哀鸣了两声，T.J认命的从沙发上坐起来，从简陋的袋子里拿出奶酪饼，里面融化的奶酪已经有些流出来了，而且很凉，完全没有了幸福感。

就在他咬下第一口时，他听到了一声轰鸣。

没有用错词，不是比喻他心灵的轰塌，也并非夸张。真的是一声有如三个连环定时炸弹同时爆炸的巨大响声，在T.J因饥饿和疲惫而无比虚弱的神经系统里无异于深海鱼雷或者平原核弹。

他呆滞了几秒钟，心跳速度一瞬间就要超负荷，他缓慢地放下手里的晚餐，站起来，发现声源地——卧室——已经浓烟滚滚伴随着刺目灼热的火光。

着火了。

他冷静地想。

——等等？！！！！T.J反应过来，迅速地冲到厨房拿出灭火器（不要问他为什么厨房里会有这玩意儿），对着卧室一阵喷，干粉让整个卧室陷入巨大的白色尘雾中，不过非常管用，火光迅速被压了下去，只剩下呛人的干粉和浓烟。

T.J被呛的咳嗽不停，退到客厅，等烟雾消散。紧接着他发现有些不对，比如……一片狼藉里好像有一个人，正在剧烈地咳嗽。

T.J后退一步，想了想，捞起灭火器当防卫武器冲到卧室里，用手扇风试图拨开烟雾。地上确实躺了个人，在玻璃碎渣和一些来自各个物体的木板以及布料里，浑身上下都是灭火器的干粉，就像在雪地里滚了一圈。

“……嗨？”T.J迟疑地打了个招呼，蹲下戳了戳他。对方咳嗽了一声，用手抹着眼睛和脸，爬起来，看向了T.J。

这就非常熟悉了。

就算对方真的成为了一堆灭火器干粉，T.J也绝对不会认错。

“Johnny。”T.J看着不仅自己一团糟，还把卧室搞成一团糟的Johnny Storm，他确信自己彻底冷静下来了，“告诉我你大晚上过来不是为了毁了我的房子。”

“上帝啊当然不是！”Johnny拽了拽床单想擦一下衣服，结果又引起了一阵干粉狂潮，他的睫毛上也覆着白，“我只是想过来找你，然后有点没控制住。”

“正常人被我刚刚那么疯狂地喷干粉早就死了。”T.J瞥了一眼倒在一旁的灭火器，心有余悸地说。

Johnny眨眨眼睛，笑了起来：“我是霹雳火嘛！”

他站起来活动了下身子，确定没有什么大伤口，只有一点擦伤。T.J拿了毛巾让他擦一擦身上，并且给他找了身干净衣服，因为Johnny“看起来就像因驯鹿中途罢工而摔倒在雪堆里的圣诞老人”。

等着一切收拾完后，卧室也逐渐恢复平静，从窗户到家具都毁于一旦，烧焦了的味道和碎裂的木屑如同打完仗的战场。T.J开始祈祷他为这个房子买了保险。

Johnny表达了恰当的悔过之情后，在T.J剩余完好的房间里转了一圈，最后看见了客厅桌子上只吃了一口的奶酪饼，还有遗弃在一旁的纸袋。

“你怎么能吃这个？？”Johnny不可置信地问。

“我当然可以吃这个。”T.J克制着自己将奶酪饼塞进Johnny嘴里好让他停止喋喋不休的冲动，从冰箱里拿出了两罐饮料，抛给Johnny，自己打开另一罐，“如果没有刚刚的灾难，我现在应该吃完了它并且舒服地躺在床上。”

“我的错。”Johnny举手投降，但还是非常惊讶，“你为什么用这个袋子装它？它太软了这样会让它失去造型！你应该把它放在盒子里，然后套上精致的外盒，系上丝带，这才是对一个甜品最起码的尊重。”

“Johnny，”T.J深呼吸，“就算我再拿一张写着‘祝你天天愉快’的卡片夹在里面，都不会让我现在的心情有任何的改善。”

“好吧。”Johnny挑挑眉，轻轻拍了拍T.J的脸，将手里的饮料拉环打开。碳酸饮料的气泡瞬间上升爆裂，Johnny还没来得及喝一口，门就被敲响了。

警察。显然是有好心人帮他们报了警。

T.J匆匆走向门口，带警察去参观了那片狼藉。

“灭火器爆炸。”T.J信誓旦旦地说。

“……不好意思，什么？”警察正往本子上记录，笔尖顿了一下，抬起头问。

“呃，灭火器爆炸。”T.J重复了一遍，“引起了小型火灾，但很快被我扑灭了。”

“好吧。”警察看着干粉、烧焦的一些杂物，还有滚落在一旁的灭火器，在T.J理由充分的解释下，勉强相信了T.J的说法，“我想你会有保险公司来做财产损失评估，不过不要再把灭火器放在卧室里了。”

T.J应和着，把警察送出了门。

“你应该去当个编剧。”Johnny中肯地点评，“刚刚我都要信了。”

“别试图洗清你的嫌疑，Johnny，我只想好好的、健康的活着。”T.J瞪了他一眼，“然后希望警察不要以为我是个‘抱着灭火器睡觉’的神经病。”

“你可以抱着我睡觉，”Johnny自荐，“我不会爆炸的。”

“事实证明，你会。”T.J叹了口气，去柜子里翻找保险公司的电话号码。

保险公司那里态度不错，答应了第二天会过来看损失情况，并且关怀了T.J个人身体安全，热情地建议他买一份人身保险。

“谢谢，不用了。”T.J拒绝。

挂断电话后他思索了半天今晚该怎么睡。

“来巴克斯特大厦吧。”Johnny提议，“来吧来吧！”

按正常来说是不是应该犹豫一下权衡一会儿的？

但T.J并没有。他简单地想了想付钱的宾馆与不付钱的巴克斯特大厦，决定还是不要轻易放过毁掉自己卧室的Johnny，收拾好了东西就随着Johnny回到了巴克斯特大厦。


	6. Chapter 6

T.J就知道不该对Johnny的提议抱有太高的期望。

“那么，我睡哪里？”T.J盯着房间里唯一一张床。

Johnny指了指床：“当然是这里。”

一阵沉默，然后是行李箱躺在地上被打开的声音。T.J将衣服和日用品拿出来，摆在桌子上，微笑着对Johnny说：“我睡这儿，你出去。”

“我记得这是我的房间。”Johnny撑着门框为自己辩护。

T.J耸肩：“而巧合的是你刚刚以一己之力毁了我的房间。”

门口传来沉闷的脚步声还有说笑的声音。Ben和Alicia回来了。他们的房间在走廊的尽头。但Johnny房间的门却被敲响了，房间里面面相觑的两个人沉默着，听到Alicia嗔怪Ben这么晚了还要去打扰Johnny。

“我的东西落在他那儿了。”Ben轻声（实际上整个房子都可能听得到）解释，“他让我晚上……”话还没说完，Johnny就把门猛地拉开了。

“我的东西放到哪儿了Johnny？”Ben走进来，回忆着那个袋子的位置， 与此同时，T.J迅速把被子抱到客厅沙发上，他以为这一切做的悄无声息，结果还是被Ben看到了。Ben愣了一下，僵硬地拍了拍脑袋，确定自己没有看错，才说，“嗨，小家伙。”

T.J觉得尴尬极了，他的手从被子边沿松开，抓了抓自己没来得及整理有点乱的卷发，咬着唇，努力使自己在这里的出现显得理所应当，“你好，Ben。”

Alicia站在一旁不知道发生了什么，眨了眨茫然的眼睛。T.J亲吻了一下她的手，说：“Grimm太太。”

“我们还没有结婚。”Alicia笑了，将手抬起来摸了摸T.J的脸，准确来说是轻轻捏了一下柔软的侧颊，“Johnny经常说起你。你真是个可爱的男孩。”

T.J不想一而再地重复自己年龄已经不能被称为“男孩”了，他耸耸肩，选择性忽略了Alicia的用词。而Johnny适时地插入了寒暄，他把袋子塞到Ben的怀里，然后拍了拍站在一旁的Alicia的肩，意有所指地说：“很晚了。”

Alicia会意，拉着Ben说我们该走了打扰你们真不好意思。

“明早一起来吃早餐！”Ben走到门口时回头对T.J说，“Sue和Reed一定很高兴见到你。”

但愿如此。T.J心想，但还是愉快的对Ben挥了挥手。

这个小插曲告一段落后，他们又回到了本来的问题上。

“没什么好商量的。”T.J走进卧室，“沙发是你的。”

Johnny回头看了看沙发，又看了看T.J，身上还穿着T.J的衣服，他拉住准备转身关门的T.J，对上他疑问的眼神。

“我今天非常累，一从NASA回来就只想去找你了。”Johnny压低声音，委屈地说，“而且没怎么吃晚饭，连party都没去。”

“……”

“本来想给你带一束花，结果到店里发现你已经下班了，花还放在店里你明天可以去看。然后还撞上了你的玻璃……好吧这个是我的错，我没看清楚。”

“……所以呢？”

“所以……”Johnny歪歪头，凑上去，鼻尖相抵，说话时如同熬化的白糖一样黏糊，“我真的很想你。”

T.J眨巴了下眼睛，他的视野里是Johnny深不见底的眼神，欲言又止但又破壳而出的一种情感慢慢发酵，如同在烤箱的高温下膨胀的、伴有黄油和牛奶香气的面团。他们呼吸急促，在做出下一步动作时Johnny率先搂住他的脖子亲吻他，舌尖像是天生就该交缠在一起一样不肯分开。Johnny与他共享带着火焰的氧气。

“晚安，T.J。”结束时Johnny亲了一口他的眼尾，手指摩挲着鬓角，他弯着眼睛，说，“你知道的。”

卧室门被关上时，T.J还站在门口，唇上的感觉还没有消散。

我知道的。

第二天T.J被Johnny拖着去吃了早餐，他终于见到了Sue和Reed，他们两个也是没睡好的样子，据Johnny悄悄透露他们可能昨天在实验室呆了一晚上。Reed太过于爱他的实验室以致于曾经考虑过把那儿当做结婚现场，Sue知情后跟他大吵了一架并且扬言要在新娘的姓名那栏写上“Reed's lab”。

不过现在看起来一切都很好。他们无名指上的戒指也足够闪亮。

T.J承认Johnny的姐姐看起来比Johnny要稳重成熟得多，说实在的无论谁有这么一个弟弟，肯定都会被迫过早的成长。Reed看起来就完全是个严谨的科学家，缺少浪漫因子的那种。他们对待T.J都很和善，除了在厨房的时候Sue低声对Johnny吼那可是国务卿的儿子你疯了吗。

“我不知道你居然那么看重这一点。”Johnny正从柜子上翻找番茄酱，他满不在乎地说。

Sue瞥了一眼餐桌，继续小声说：“我不是看重这一点，Johnny，他就算是总统的儿子我也不在乎。但是……”她思索了半天，泄气一般，“好吧，随便你。我挺喜欢他的，希望你也足够上心。”

剩下的T.J就没怎么听清，Johnny好像找到了番茄酱，将瓶子抛来抛去，重复着：“当然啦。他不一样。”

和霹雳火谈恋爱是什么感觉呢？T.J在被问到这个问题时怔住了，他认真地摇头，然后再次摇头。

“我不知道。”他说，舌尖不安地扫过唇，在身边的Johnny试图帮他推开话筒时，接着回答，“因为我是在和Johnny Storm谈恋爱。”

他们的事情很快就被公开了。在同一天，Sean要在监狱里度过漫长而痛苦的刑期的消息也在报纸上铺天盖地的印着。

而T.J和Johnny是在一起去买东西的时候被看到的，T.J的公寓正在重新装修，他们需要去买几件新家具。他们表现的足够亲密以致于照片迅速流出，记者的电话打爆了巴克斯特大厦，Sue不堪其扰直接把线路全接到了Johnny的房间里。

“再数三秒我就接了。”Johnny对T.J说。他们无视这些来电整整一个上午了，现在决定只回应一个。T.J点点头，伸出手指，一、二、三。

Johnny拿起听筒，对面静滞了几秒，像是不肯相信Johnny居然接了电话似的。反应过来后就是连珠炮一般的提问。

“请问您与国务卿的长子Thomas Hammond为什么会一起出现呢，基于你们之前都没什么联系之上？”

什么蠢问题。Johnny毫不犹豫地按下免提，不出意外地接收到了T.J心照不宣的眼神。他对T.J做口型问他要不要过来回答，T.J摇摇头，他受够媒体了。

“好吧。”Johnny耸耸肩，用真诚而又无辜的语气反问，“为什么不能一起出现？我是他的男朋友啊。”

在记者发出更密集的提问时Johnny迅速挂断了电话。

怎么样？Johnny挑眉问。

“Awesome。”T.J简洁明了地评价。

Elaine和Douglas也给他打电话问情况，甚至Bud也特意过问了一下。

“你确定吗？你真的确定吗？”Elaine在那边不停地问，语气里满是担忧。

得到肯定的答复后，她松了口气，她对T.J总是有信任在的。

“那好吧。”Elaine说，“这边你就不需要担心了，T.J。”

T.J按下结束通话键后，Johnny蹭过来问他还好吗。

“好的不能再好了。”T.J撇撇嘴，“我又出名了。”

“没关系，这次有我陪着你呢。”Johnny从桌子上拿起一个苹果，“不过我刚刚有点紧张，毕竟你可是我第一个公开承认的恋爱对象。哦老天，也是我第一个男朋友。”

“你应该感到荣幸。”T.J从Johnny手中抢过苹果咬了一口。

Johnny笑着，亲了一口T.J的耳朵，说：“当然啦，我非常荣幸。”

Elaine和Fantastic Four的公关们都做得不错，消息兴起的迅速也消失得很快。他们不久就又可以回到店里了。

“你们居然在一起了？说真的，T.J，”Trevor正从大烤箱里取出一排又一排的熔岩蛋糕，整个房间里弥漫着巧克力和朗姆酒的味道，他顿了顿，像是要找一个合适的用词，但最后还是充满震惊地说，“你们居然在一起了！”

“怎么了？”T.J清点着蛋糕数量，往本子上记着，“哪里不对吗？”

Trevor沉默了很久，放弃争论似的，嘀咕着：“当然没什么不对了。你们之前表现的就很像在谈恋爱……上帝啊你们两个小混蛋。”

他们怎么能不在一起呢。


	7. Chapter 7

布朗尼和慕斯蛋糕到底哪个更好吃一点？

T.J在Johnny打开朗姆酒时心想。

Johnny把朗姆酒倒进融化的巧克力混黄油里，做着他最拿手的布朗尼。T.J虽然对这些还是不太得心应手，但已经学会快速且高效地把烤制好的甜点脱模了。

在Johnny把布朗尼放进模具里然后关上烤箱时，T.J刚好把一杯复杂的酒调制好。

“你在调酒上很有天赋，sweetheart。”Johnny赞赏。

“试过用杰克丹尼做玛格丽塔吗？”T.J将酒杯放在托盘里，“相信我，那很好喝。”

“我不介意等我回来的时候尝一尝。”Johnny的手机振动着，他摸出来，时间要到了，“等会儿帮我把布朗尼取出来好吗？最里面那两个加了樱桃果酱——我相信你能分辨出来的——是做给你的。”边说边往匆匆往门口走，然后拉住T.J，轻咬了一下他的嘴唇。

T.J手里的托盘歪斜了一下，杯子里的酒洒了四分之一。他看着Johnny离开的背影，把托盘重新放下。

这个混球。T.J把基酒重新拿出来。他又要重新做一杯。

如果一定要说有什么缺点的话，那这也勉强算一个：Johnny有时会参加任务，而且多是突发性的。通常在临出门前Johnny换上自己的制服，捏捏T.J的脸，装模作样地行个礼，笑嘻嘻地说：“我要去为你拯救世界了。”

“不应该是为‘全’人类吗，霹雳火先生？”T.J反问，并且加重了“全”的读音。

Johnny抱了抱他，鼻梁抵着颈侧，呼吸的热气洒在皮肤上，温暖极了。他停顿了一会儿，才像舍不得似的松开，说：“‘全’人类听起来就累，只为你一个人就够啦。”

这次Johnny要离开四天，去一个名字拗口的城镇里搞定一个秘密实验基地。

T.J在烤箱发出刺耳的尖叫时匆匆跑到厨房，将布朗尼取出来，脱模后放在盘子里。那两个特殊的、看起来更为精致的布朗尼非常好辨认，表层铺满坚果碎和巧克力块。T.J它们单独放在一边，然后把其它的放到保温柜里。

布朗尼也并不是想象中的那么甜，樱桃酱和松软的内里完美融合，还有清冽的朗姆酒和浓醇的巧克力的香气。T.J吃掉了一块，把另一块带回家放进了冰箱里。自从卧室重新装修好后，他就从巴克斯特大厦搬回了这个公寓。Johnny也跟着搬了过来，并名正言顺地挤在那张双人床上。

有一次Douglas从华盛顿DC专门来到纽约看望T.J，与Johnny吃了顿饭，临走时说还是薄荷甜酒好喝一点。Johnny用一种英雄所见略同的表情与他友好地握手。

“我过段时间会开一家……”T.J看到Douglas的表情笑起来，连连摆手，“不是夜店，bro！可能会是咖啡馆之类的。还没定好。或许会去一家公司上班也说不定。”

Douglas想说什么，欲言又止，欣慰地拍了拍他的肩。Douglas从没有这么高兴过。他兄弟的一切都在变好。

T.J洗了个澡，窝在沙发里看一个脱口秀节目。电视里传出来的笑声溢满了空荡荡的房间。他抱过电脑给规划的咖啡馆选址，在三个商业区游移不定。

他睡得很早，第二天要去一个结婚典礼。新郎是他的朋友，来自那家店。这么长时间以来他与所有的烘焙师、仓库管理员还有侍应生混熟了，都是一些很不错的朋友，而那个举行婚礼的，以后就要与他的妻子离开纽约，搬回他在弗吉尼亚州的家乡，然后在一家私人银行里工作。

而Trevor准备给自己放个长假用来探险，比如去一个令人匪夷所思的热带雨林，或者大峡谷什么的。他信誓旦旦地说如果自己有什么不测，葬礼上一定要播放Coldplay的《42》。

“为什么？”T.J端着一杯酒，嘴里塞满了点心，含糊地问。

“这首歌的旋律意味着你们可以装模作样地悲伤一会儿，然后就可以用香槟疯狂地开party了。”Trevor言辞凿凿，引起了一群人的大笑。

在第三天晚上，T.J翻阅了所有的报纸和新闻，还是没有什么消息。估计Fantastic Four的任务依旧在进行。他躺到床上，柔软的床托着他，天花板被床头灯的昏黄灯光映照的光影斑驳。他盯着天花板，脑子里全是涌入的记忆，但又出奇的平静。

比如那个被暴雨围困的异国机场，加多了奶的咖啡，孤寂的深夜纽约，沉重的行李箱，难以分辨的店的牌子，站在椅子上拿着粉笔的Johnny。

还有来接他时笑得张扬的Johnny，跟他分享冰淇淋的Johnny，亲吻他的Johnny，拥抱他的Johnny，笑嘻嘻地说“只为你一个人”的Johnny。

他想着想着，就像快要睡着了一样，置身于温暖里，像寒夜独行遇到了唯一一簇篝火。

在马上要沉入睡眠时，门突然被敲响了。T.J躺在床上茫然地眨眼睛，确信这不是幻觉。他看了看时间，已经深夜了。

他从床上爬起来，走到门前，握住门把手，深呼吸，打开了门。

然后T.J真的吓了一跳。Johnny站在门口，看到T.J之后满脸愉悦，虽然总觉得有些疲惫。

“Johnny？”T.J只喊出了个名字，就被Johnny一把抱进怀里，身上有久旅初归的沉淀感，T.J闭了闭眼睛，把手放在Johnny的腰上，“你不是明天回来吗？”

“我想见你，就提前完成任务回来了。”Johnny埋在他的颈窝里，轻声回答。

他们几乎是跌进了房子里，门被狠狠地关上时余音让应声灯都亮了，Johnny亲吻他的耳廓，顺着泛起的红一路吻到脖颈，T.J喘龘息着，手指紧紧地抓着Johnny的后背。

Johnny吻上他的唇时他就像被扔进温热的水中一样，眼前蒸腾起雾气，过分湿润又极为干燥，Johnny的手龘插进他柔软的卷发里。他们跌跌撞撞地向卧室而去。

T.J的后背终于贴着床垫，Johnny压了上来，紧紧抱着他，用指尖描画他湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，随着喘息微微颤动的睫毛，柔软而饱满的脸颊，舔的水亮的唇。

Johnny的触感过于强烈，就像点燃了一片森林，T.J揪着Johnny的衣领让他更紧的贴着自己，却在Johnny进入时颤抖着后仰，将自己摔进枕头里。

“慢点儿……”T.J断断续续地从喘龘息中挤出破碎的话语，他的手被Johnny的握住，滑入指缝中十指相扣。Johnny吻去他的汗，摩挲着他的腰，T.J透过眼前的水幕看他，眨眨眼睛就会有水滴从眼尾滑落融入到他们交融的汗里。

Johnny不断地在他耳边重复着我喜欢你我爱你。就像在沉沉的夜色里只说给他听。

T.J已经不知道该怎么说喜欢了，Johnny英俊又年轻，笑的时候弯起眼睛，看起来漫不经心又十分负责，只是想想就会觉得非常温暖。

所有的感官都被推到了极点，血液在沸腾燃烧，心脏在飞快地跳动，耳边是Johnny的声音，如同行星相碰的巨大轰鸣。

他张着唇企图能在仿佛缺氧的环境里多一点呼吸，然后Johnny与他分享了氧气。

结束时Johnny带他去洗澡，换了干净的被子和床单，然后搂着他重新躺回床上。T.J有点累了，在Johnny说话时低声嗯了几句就陷入了睡眠。怀里再次被填满的满足让Johnny想叹息，T.J的卷发就像巧克力味的棉花糖一样，Johnny蹭了蹭他，T.J皱皱眉，更紧的窝在他身边，平稳的呼吸。

第二天清晨，Johnny睁开眼睛时T.J还在沉睡着，睡梦里也忘记不了舔一下唇，留下一道水光。Johnny的视线从地板上的衣服到蒙蒙亮的窗外，然后又落到T.J身上。

T.J怎么这么可爱啊。Johnny想，可爱到渴望和他在一个暖洋洋的清晨醒来，在和煦的阳光与轻柔的风的华尔兹舞曲里讲一个能让他笑起来的有意思的事情，然后拉住他的手腕抱个满怀，亲吻他柔软的、就像加了奶的热可可的卷发，边吻边把他抱起来，让他的脚离开地面，在他没睡醒而茫然的眼底笑着，接一个带有微妙失重感的清晨冰糖与覆盆子酱的吻。

Johnny下了床，看着T.J微皱着眉头，将被子拽到自己身边。他悄悄地捡起衣服搭在椅子上，去洗漱，然后到厨房找出咖啡机准备磨咖啡。

咖啡豆被碾成粉时机器发出嗡鸣，他将磨好的咖啡粉倒进咖啡壶里煮，香醇的味道从慢慢地溢满这个清晨。

Johnny把煮好的咖啡倒进杯子，加了奶，从柜子里翻出糖块，只剩下一块了。Johnny把糖块放到T.J的杯子里，方糖慢慢融化。

厨房门被推开了，T.J睡眼惺忪地倚着门框，头发有点蓬松，他打了个哈欠，与Johnny打了个招呼就去洗漱了。

Johnny在这段时间里做好了吐司和蛋卷，将它们摆在桌子上。T.J接过自己的那杯咖啡，喝了一口，是甜的。

“不是只剩一块方糖了吗？”T.J坐下，将自己的早餐拿到面前，疑惑地问。

“对，所以加到你那杯里了。”Johnny点点头，“我这杯少一块糖。”

“会不会太苦了？”

Johnny摇摇头，凑过去吻了他一下，笑着说：“够甜了。”

T.J也勾起嘴角，吐司和蛋卷的香气构成了一个美好的早上。他状若无意地谈起昨天晚上，说：“幸亏昨天你走了门，我的卧室保住啦。”

搅拌勺将奶与咖啡混合在一起，淡淡的颜色。Johnny歪歪头，黏黏糊糊的拖着声音，像是很遗憾似的：“你就是不肯承认你很想我。”

“……好吧，你说得对，我很想你，而且……”T.J点点头，眉眼弯起来。对上Johnny如同波光闪烁的湖泊般的眼睛，相视而笑，T.J碰了碰Johnny的手，说：“我也爱你。”

——咖啡太苦，请求糖果支援。

——请求成功。√

-FIN


End file.
